


comfort blanket

by iw4zumi



Category: Haikyuu!!, hai - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Haikyuu!! AU Week, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Soft Iwaizumi Hajime, Storm - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, scary thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:26:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iw4zumi/pseuds/iw4zumi
Summary: iwaizumi can’t find his blanket in the middle of a storm so he calls the only person who could act as a replacement.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 79





	comfort blanket

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first story on ao3, i’m still confused on how to use it but yeah!! hope you guys like it (*^_^*)
> 
> also soft!iwaizumi in this chapter :))
> 
> vote kudos(?) please
> 
> (edit: just realized how bad the capitalization is lol just ignore if you can, spelling should be good though )

Cold air rushed through the open window, creeping it’s way into iwaizumi’s bed and under his plush comforter. He shivered, teeth clattering together tightly. 

His eyes opened slowly still blurry with sleep. He blinked multiple times adjusting to the sudden darkness.

He could have sworn he kept his television on.

His body was weak and his eyes felt heavy. Today was a busy day and the second he jumped into bed, almost instantly he fell asleep not even thinking twice about changing out of his jeans.

Iwaizumi didn’t want to get up at all but the constant rubbing of his trousers against his thighs were driving him crazy.

The hairs on his arm stood up as he pulled the white covers off his body, the warmth that had once cradled him was now gone. He sighed tiredly, his throat itching slightly.

He slowly began to take off his pants and took out the first thing he could grab out of the drawers. 

Without being aware that his pants we’re still at his feet, he stumbled and fell onto the ground. With a loud thump. “fuck.”

Ignoring the pain in his knee he changed into pajama bottoms—the ones oikawa got for his birthday.

They were his favorite color with white poka-dots. 

He was so excited to give iwaizumi his gift last years and almost spoiled the surprise. Oikawa was jubilant to see that iwaizumi actually liked his gift. What he didn’t know was iwaizumi was on the urge of laughing thinking that oikawa was this excited to give him the bottoms. 

“Iwa, are you crying?! I didn’t know you like pajamas that much.”

As iwaizumi laid back in bed his mind was focused on his boyfriend and that helped his eyes shut. They got heavier every time he blinked. The pattering of the rain on the window helping as a white noise. 

But he couldn’t stay in that peace for long— a loud and heavy rumble of thunder sounded through out his room, the hairs on his arm raising again and his breath hitched. 

Another clap echoed accompanied by a blast of lighting, it was more ferocious and lengthy. 

Oh how iwaizumi hated thunder storms. He tucked his bottom lip under his teeth as another thunderous roar erupted. He covered his head with his comforter and covered his ear. He hummed to himself, singing the familiar song in his head. 

a small tune that he would sometimes sing when bored or by himself. It didn’t help, the pattering against the window getting harder almost like sounding like hail balls instead of rain. 

His throat tightened slightly, the thunder only stopping for a brief second. 

It was enough for him to get up look for his blanket. The one he had kept since a kid, the one that helped him through umpteenth different occasion. 

But why now—why couldn’t he find it anywhere.

Not under his pillow, not in the laundry basket, and not in the closet. His search seemed endless around the dark room and with the power off.

The darkness seemed perpetual and permanent—with the storm still going.

One single candle lite his room. The light only creeping into some corners.

Not only did iwaizumi loose his comfort blanket, which caused mountains of anxiety to kick in but something he cherished deeply to himself was gone. 

And he was in the middle of a thunderstorm, 

by himself. 

Iwaizumi wrapped in his blanket from head to toe, only leaving a little room for him to breath. He hesitated before his fingers suddenly had a mind of their own. He opened “his” contact and typed away. 

yesterday at 11:02 pm

tooru: you wanna kiss  
me so bad huh?  
gn iwa-chan ilyyy(〃ω〃)

hajime: god, shut up i’m so tired.  
gn, ilyt.

today at 12:35 am

tooru: i think it’s gonna  
thursday tonight  
oops lol  
thunderstorm* 

today at 2:34 am 

hajime: ...  
are you awake?

Minutes passed and still no response, ‘he must be passed out’ iwaizumi thought to himself. Suddenly a sadness overtook his body, he shouldn’t have texted him. Of course he would be sleep at an hour like this, and on top of his stern sleeping schedule with volley- 

His head perked up as his phone began to ring. 

tooru?

His quickly grabbed his phone and looked down at the caller ID. It was him, after a few more rings he pressed the bright green button. “hello?” Iwaizumi said, his eyes widening at how shaky his voice was.

“Iwa-chan what’s the matter, why did you text me so lat- i mean early in the morning. You should be sleepinnggg.” Oikawa whined and scolded iwaizumi. His eyebrows raised and his lips parted trying to make himself say something but he couldn’t.

“iwa-channnn? are you still there?” His voice was coarse and thick with sleep. 

“Oh yeah, you’re right I should go to s-sleep, you need rest for your volleyball competition coming up. Sorry for disrupting you.” No, that’s not what he wanted to say. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden. 

“Hajime? are you okay why do you sound like you’re crying-“ before he could finish a boom of thunder interrupted their conversation. Iwaizumi let out a shaky breathe of air, at least he wasn’t cowering in the covers like moments ago. 

When he heard that shaky breath through the phone that’s when oikawa knew. 

Only one person would remove his fear in an instant. There was movement in the phone, like clothes being put on. “I’m on my way, it’s just a little rain so don’t freak out too much.” 

“I’m sorry.” Was all he could say in response, suddenly he felt guilty, he had awoken Oikawa from his slumber over something so stupid. “Don’t be, i’m serious iwa-chan.” 

“No, that’s not it-“

“I don’t want to hear it, i’ll be over in five. Unlock the door.” and with that he hung up. 

The thunder had stopped momentarily giving him enough time to slowly walk out of bed and unlock the door of his apartment. He flicked the light switched continuously hoping for a miracle but nothing happened.

Only darkness.

In the meanwhile Oikawa Tooru had made his promise and was at hajime’s house but not exactly in five minutes. More so twenty if he was being fair with himself. 

He remember iwaizumi saying he had a fear of thunderstorms but they never talked about it again. 

It was one of those awkward small talks they use to have without knowing both of them had the fattest crush on one another. 

So it didn’t surprise him too much when iwaizumi called.

He turned the handle of his apartment. It didn’t budge. “Really iwa-chan.” He whispers to himself. Thankfully he brung the spare key to the apartment that iwaizumi gave him when he first moved in. 

Careful to not to make too much noise. He made his way inside and shut the door softly. It was dark which was usually but no other lights were on in the apartment so there had to be a shortage. 

He took his damp shoes off at the door and placed his keys on the kitchen counter quickly stalking his way to iwaizumi’s room. 

He poked his head through the door to see a bundle of covers on the corner of the bed, close to the wall. 

The only noise being the rain hitting against the window and iwaizumi’s light but deep snores. He chuckled and pulled the cover off his face.

He laid next to iwaizumi shuffling himself closer to his body and pulling some cover over himself in the process.

With a sigh Oikawa ran his hand through his tousled hair. He frowned seeing his eyes had bags underneath and were red. He should’ve been here sooner. 

He began to press light kisses along Iwaizumi’s jawline. His kisses were sweet and gentle but filled with sorrow. “i wish i could take your pain away iwa- chan.” he said between.

He trailed chaste kisses down his neck softly, careful to not wake him. Oikawa stopped but a grumble erupted in the back of iwaizumi’s throat. 

“Why’d you stop?” He said, his voice filled with mischief as a smirk appearing on his lips. “You’re awake?” Oikawa asked, heat rising to his cheeks and mouth agape. He hummed in response unwrapping himself from the covers. 

Oikawa’s puffed his cheeks in embarrassment before they were deflated by iwaizumi slamming his lips onto his own. 

His eyes fluttered shut, the kiss was gentle but filled with desire. Iwaizumi took his time kissing the soft skin presented in front of him. He trailed down to oikawa’s neck softly, his breath hitching. 

One thing about Oikawa was that he loved neck kisses, they would always be the death of him and hajime knew that. 

Iwaizumi had oikawa’s back pressed against the bed and straddled him, soft noises escaped Oikawa’s pink and plum lips. Hands gripped Iwaizumi’s hair pulling slightly at the root. 

Suddenly a clap of thunder sounded throughout the room. His grip on the bed sheets became tighter and he stopped his movement momentarily before sighing internally and turning his attention back on oikawa. 

“Iwa...” Oikawa whispered, his slightly high voice now deep. As much as he’d like to continue and see where this went, he couldn’t. Iwaizumi ignored him sucking on the sweet part of his neck. 

“I-iwaizumi” His voice was more of a whine than he wanted. 

This time, the next boom of thunder made him jump up. His heart rate raising rapidly, he looked around the room almost forgetting about oikawa until a hand on the side of iwaizumi’s face.

“Hey, hey i’m right here. okay?”

“I know, I know i’m just...” his voice was fragile like he would break any given point. Oikawa sat up, caressing the side of his face. “You can tell me Iwa-chan. You know I won’t ever judge you.” 

He nodded his head, looking everywhere but his eyes. “This is so embarrassing.” Iwaizumi shook his head his body started to shake as he choked up a sob. 

Oikawa felt tears prick the corner of his eyes. He’s never seen him in such a state.

Iwaizumi turned his head away from his boyfriend, his face heating up from embarrassment and the tears rolling down his face. He broke his promise, he promised himself he wouldn’t cry. 

Why’d he have to be so weak, Oikawa was definitely going to break up with him— 

Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi in a hug, he held his body tightly and rubbed his back. “Hajime I don’t like when you c-cry please tell me what’s wrong...please.” Oikawa asked in a low tone, trying to steady his voice. 

“I know you don’t like showing your emotions and weaknesses but it’s apart of life. You don’t always have to been seen as this prince in the shining armor who saves the princess. It’s okay to not be okay. Don’t try to hide from me. I want to see the fragile and strong bits in you iwa-chan.” 

Now he had made the love of his life cry, how stupid could he be. “The rain.” He said lowly looking out the window. 

“I know it’s not just the thunder, nice try.” Oikawa moved his face to look in his eye with a small playful smile. The sight broke his heart completely. What has gotten Iwaizumi so bent out of shape, it was scaring him.

“I’m sorry, I lost the blanket tooru.” Iwaizumi said, another sob escaping his lips. “What blanket baby?” He asked wiping the alligator tears falling down his face. 

“The one you gave me for my 10th birthday w-with the green aliens on it. I know how much that meant to you, I used it as a comfort blanket when I get scared but I couldn’t find it. That why I called you. I know how childish this is but when I couldn’t find it I felt like part of me was missing.” 

“I guess that’s why I’m crying like a dumbass.” He laughed, but no humor was in his voice. 

Oikawa reached behind him and grabbed the box of tissues on the night stand. He took a couple out and held them to Iwaizumi’s nose. 

Iwaizumi placed his hand on top of oikawa’s wrist and blew his nose. His eyes grew heavy with the strange amount of crying he had been doing. 

“Jeez Iwa-chan there’s so much snot!” His face grimaced with a chuckle. “Shut up asshole.” He said nasally. 

After multiple beats of silence from the two Oikawa placed a kiss on iwaizumi’s lips and he welcomely kissed back. “Thank you for telling me,” They pulled apart, the smack of their lips sounding through the room.

“Even though that blanket did mean something to me, the blanket isn’t you Iwaizumi. You’re my comfort blanket, okay.” He placed his forehead on Iwaizumi’s.

“You’re the one who i’ll turn to when i get sad. You’re the only one who can help me when i’m in the mist of panic attack, because I know that there’s someone out there that loves me as much as I love them. Something that I can rely on and can take care of me.” 

“and i’ll cherish that forever.”

“Iwa did I say something wrong?” Tooru asked with a frown on his lips seeing a tear slip out of his boyfriend’s eye.

“I love you too idiot.” Iwaizumi replied smiling.

That night Iwaizumi didn’t need that blanket to go to sleep, he had Oikawa by his side cuddling him throughout the storm.

But they would soon find out later that the blanket was in the back of Oikawa’s car the entire time.


End file.
